Dob and Del Moomo
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Fringe Violent and stupid where their fellow Ithorians are peaceful and contemplative, brothers Dob and Del Moomo are expelled from the herd for its own safety. Unable to grasp Ithorian values (Or many other concepts, for that matter), Dob and Del venture forth into the galaxy as muscle- or muscleheads- for hire. Whenever the brothers serve as bodyguards, bounty hunters, or assassins, the description "Would-Be" always applies. Few of their endeavors are successful; most are torpedoed by their own back-stabbing feuds. "My brother wouldn't pull a poisoned stake out of my hidem" Del once said. "At least, he didn't the first two times." Yet the two mysteriously continue to be recommended for jobs in the highest levels of Republic society, including assignments for Krynda's Jedi Covenant and industrialist Jervo Thalien. During the siege of Taris, they come into a temporary alliance with Zayne Carrick's gang, cooperating until such time as they can turn him in for a bounty- if they can remember to do it. The brothers do not lack for resources, as evidenced by their insanely over-armed Starship, [[The Moomo Williwaw|The Moomo Williwaw]]. The interior of the ship continues the theme; Dob and Del are obsessed with weapons of all kinds, and their ship is littered with implements of destruction from hundreds of cultures. It has provided the Moomos the one education that seems to have taken: Del specializes in demolitions, and Dob is a treasure-trove of information about melee weapons. They rarely use the same weapons twice, preferring to pull something new out of their collection. Dob and Del's statistics are identical except for their Talents, where noted below. The only distinguishing characteristic between the two is a scar over Del's right eye, gained in childhood when Dob shoved his brother's head into a working trash compactor. (In Dob's defense, Del did agree to look.) Del and Dob Moomo Statistics (CL 10 Each) Medium Ithorian Scout 3/Soldier 4/Bounty Hunter 3 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 2; Dark Side Score: 4 Initiative: '''+8; '''Senses: Perception: +3 Languages: Basic, Ithorese Defenses Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 20 Hit Points: 112, Damage Threshold: 31 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Vibroblade +13 (2d6+10) Melee: Vibroblade +13 (3d6+10) with Mighty Swing Ranged: Blaster Pistol +12 (3d6+5) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +10 (4d6+5) with Rapid Shot Ranged: Blaster Pistol +7 (3d6+5) and Blaster Pistol +7 (3d6+5) Ranged: Blaster Rifle +12 (3d8+5) Ranged: Heavy Repeating Blaster +7 (3d10+5, 2-Square Autofire) Ranged: Slugthrower Pistol +12 (2d6+5) Ranged: Sonic Disruptor +12 (3d6+5 (Sonic)) Ranged: Thermal Detonator (6) +12 (8d6+5, 4-Square Burst) Ranged: 'Bellow +10 (3d6 (Sonic), 6-Square Cone) 'Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+13 '''Attack Options: Keen Shot, Mighty Swing, Power Attack, Rapid Shot, [[Stunning Strike|'Stunning Strike']]2 Special Actions: [[Demolitionist|'Demolitionist']]1, Disruptive, Familiar Foe (+1) Species Traits (Ithorian): Iron Will, Bellow, Survival Instinct 1- Del Moomo 2- Dob Moomo Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 18, Dexterity 16, Constitution 18, Intelligence 7, Wisdom 6, Charisma 10 'Talents: Acute Senses, Demolitionist'1, 'Disruptive, Keen Shot, Melee Smash, Notorious, Stunning Strike'2 'Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Improved Damage Threshold, Mighty Swing, Power Attack, Rapid Shot, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Mechanics +8, Pilot +13, Survival +8 (May reroll, must take second result) Possessions: Blaster Pistol (2), Blaster Rifle, Heavy Repeating Blaster, Slugthrower Pistol, Sonic Disruptor, Thermal Detonator (6), Vibroblade, Utility Belt, Security Kit and Tool Kit (On [[The Moomo Williwaw|The Moomo Williwaw]]), [[The Moomo Williwaw|The Moomo Williwaw]] 1- Del Moomo 2- Dob Moomo Category:Ithorians